chapter one
by Lakewood18
Summary: Sonic and the gang find out that there is a threat named lyric who will arrive in two days when a lunier eclipse happens
1. Chapter 1

Sonics pov Hey tails what's up Nothing much except Amy came by earlier Really what for? She just wanted to let us know that she's going to study some ancient ruins Really where at? Some were in the mountains why do you ask Just wanted to know Suddenly someone knocks on the door I wonder who that is ill go check ok tails Ok thanks sonic Sonic opens the door seeing Amy out of breath Hey Amy are you ok Ya I'm fine but you have to see these ruins there's something odd written on them Ok I'll get knuckles and sticks and I'll meet you at the ruins They all meet up at the ruins and amy starts to read them Amy's pic If I translated this correctly it says that when moon passes over the sun every 100 years a great threat will rise What kind of threat? tails asked Probably one that will eat our brains and will take over our bodies sticks said You'll all be safe because I'm hear to protect you knuckles stated What ever knuckles we still need to be careful. Dose it say any thing else Amy? Yes it says that the threats name is lyric and unless he is stopped the world will go into total chaos When is the next lunier eclipse any way? The next lunier eclipse is Friday? Tails stated What that's in two days! Sonic yelled I HAVE TO PROPAIR FOR THE END OF THE WORLD sticks screamed Wait there's more Read it than knuckles said In order to create chaos lyric need a female and seven crystals Ok then we need to evacuate all the citizens to a safe place until we stop this lyric person sonic said That's a great idea everyone yelled 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;" The next day /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Can all citizens please evacuate the area emedatly this is not a drill please follow tails and knuckles to a safe house sonic informed/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok sonic you and sticks go with tails and knuckles to the safe house and I will search for any other people /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok just be careful and get back to the safe house before the eclipse/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok /p  
p style="text-align: left;" A couple hours later the eclipse started and Amy hasn't arrived at the safe house /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Where is Amy she was supposed to be here before the eclipse sonic said with a worried voice /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Don't worry I'm sure that she's fine tails said/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Back with Amy/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ok it looks like everyone's safe so I'll head back to the safe house/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Suddenly there was an explosion over by the ruins /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok I'll check what that explosion was than I'll head over to the safe house.I'm going to call sonic so I can tell him why I'm not there./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Amy calls sonics video com /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sonic hello/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hey sonic it's Amy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy where are you? Are you ok/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ha I'm fine there was just an explosion near the ruins and I'm going to check the area /p  
p style="text-align: left;"No! Amy it's to dangerous /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'll be fine I know what I'm doing /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fine but I'm coming with you ok/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok I'm in town/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm on my way/p  
p style="text-align: left;" In the safe house /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Where are you going sonic tails asked /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm going with Amy to check out an explosion sight /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok just be careful /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I will/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Sonic speeds out of the of the house and to the middle of town/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy are you here /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya I'm right here /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ok are you ready to go/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ok let's go. Sonic picks up Amy and runs to the ruins /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok were here and there's the explosion sight /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Little did they know that there was something watching them/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;" Chapter 3 /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Let's take a look around ok Amy sonic said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok but sonic I feel like someone's watching us /p  
p style="text-align: left;" It's ok Amy I'm sure there's nothing there/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Suddenly something grabes Amy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"AHHHHHHH! Amy screamed/p  
p style="text-align: left;"AMY! Sonic yelled/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Sonic help! Amy screamed/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Who are you and what do you want with Amy?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"My name is lyric and I'm going to use this girl as my sacrifice. Now Amy do you know how to read ancient writing /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yes why/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Because I'm going to take you to my secret hideout where you will be locked up in a cage being forced to tell me where the crystals are/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No way I'm not letting you take her/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Do you think you can stop me /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yes i do. Sonic started to attack lyric which causes lyric to let go of Amy sending her into the air and hitting the ground/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ow /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Are you ok Amy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya the I'm fine but let's finish him off together ok/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok are you ready/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya let's kick his butt/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
